Caballeros de la Vieja República en la Oscuridad
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Revan llegara a nuestra galaxia en el siglo 23, mientras busca a los Sith?¿Qué pasaría sí el conociera a la tripulación del Enterprise y entrara a la Academia? Me encanta la pelicula de Star Trek Into Darkness, y el Juego de KOTOR, también va a contener LSMRevanxBastila.
1. Chapter 1

Caballeros de la Vieja República en la Oscuridad.

**Capítulo 1: Hombre Misterioso.**

Revan lleva dos meses en su búsqueda de los "verdaderos Sith", pero hasta ahora no ha encontrado nada, de la nada un hoyo negro atrapa al Halcón del Ébano y lo envía a lo que parece otra galaxia…

_**Fecha estelar 2258.259, Groenlandia…**_

Una pequeña exploración científica se encuentra buscando un lugar para una nueva estación meteorológica que requiere la Federación. Mientras se explora el terreno dos científicos platican.

"No entiendo para que la Federación necesita una estación en este frío infernal."

"Tampoco yo. Mira, ¿qué es eso?".

Los dos científicos vieron en el cielo una nave que venía en su dirección, corrieron y cuando se dieron cuenta la nave ya se había estrellado. Los científicos corrieron a ver la nave y la escanearon para ver si había algún signo de vida.

"¡Hey, ahí alguien vivo aquí adentro!" Uno de los oficiales gritó.

"Llamen a la Federación, y díganles que traigan doctores." El encargado de la exploración ordenó.

A los pocos minutos, la Federación llegó y sacaron al hombre misterioso que se encontraba dentro de la nave. Él hombre estaba inconsciente, mal herido y casi congelado, los doctores lo subieron a una camilla y lo llevaron al Hospital General de la Federación de Planetas Unidos. Ahí, fue atendido, descongelado y puesto en observación, el hombre permaneció dos semanas inconsciente…

_Dos semanas después…_

El hombre despertó en un cuarto de hospital, lo único que podía oír era el sonido de las máquinas que lo monitoreaban, de pronto, un joven hombre entró en el cuarto…

"Me alegra verte despierto amigo" El joven le dijo al hombre, y se sentó a lado de él.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó el hombre un poco desorientado.

"Estás el Hospital General de la Federación de Planetas Unidos, San Francisco, California, para ser precisos." El joven hombre respondió.

"¿Qué pasó?" El hombre preguntó mientras se agarraba la cabeza vendada.

"Al parecer, tu nave se estrelló en un clima gélido y te golpeaste la cabeza, cuando te encontraron y te trajeron aquí, seguías inconsciente." El joven respondió. "Así que, ¿de donde vienes?" preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

"De muy lejos, lo poco que ahorita recuerdo es que mi nave fue atraída hacia un hoyo negro". El hombre respondió.

"Descuida tu memoria volverá, por cierto, mi nombre es James T. Kirk, capitán de la USS Enterprise, me asignaron tu caso, el Almirante Pike cree que puedo hacer un buen trabajo descifrando tu origen". El joven respondió.

"Un placer Capitán Kirk, mi nombre es Revan." El hombre respondió dando la mano.

Kirk la agarró y lo saludó.

"Así que, Revan, ¿Qué haces por aquí?" Kirk preguntó.

"Tal vez te suene loco pero, yo vengo de un lugar al que llaman la República, ahí soy conocido como un héroe legendario, también por ser un villano legendario". Revan contestó.

"¿Debería preocuparme por lo de villano?" Kirk preguntó levantando una ceja.

"No, esa parte de mí es historia antigua." Revan respondió.

"Ya veo, bueno, tengo que irme, iré a informarle al Almirante Pike que has despertado". Kirk dijo mientras se ponía de pie y hacía su camino hacia la puerta.

"¿Vas a regresar?" Revan preguntó.

"Sí" Kirk respondió a la puerta del cuarto. Una vez que Kirk salió del Hospital, se dirigió hacia los cuarteles principales de la Academia a informarle a Pike que su misterioso huésped había despertado, cuando Kirk le contó a Pike que el hombre venía de un lugar llamado la República, Pike pidió una investigación detallada del hombre, pero al no encontrar nada, Pike llamó al señor Spock. Spock dio su explicación de que el hoyo negro sirvió como un túnel de galaxia a galaxia lo que hizo posible que Revan llegara a la Vía Láctea. Pike lo vio lógico y le ordenó a Kirk que vigilara muy bien a Revan mientras él se recuperaba y su nave era reparada.

_Al día siguiente…_

"Hola Revan." Kirk dijo mientras entraba en el cuarto.

"Hola James" Respondió Revan, quién ya estaba levantado y viendo a través de la ventana.

"Dime Jim, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Kirk sentándose en la silla.

"Mejor, gracias, pero tengo mucha hambre" Revan respondió con una pequeña risa.

"Pike todavía no autoriza tu alta, pero cuando suceda te enseñaré un poco mi planeta, ven vamos a la cafetería del hospital". Dijo Kirk dando una leve sonrisa.

Kirk y Revan caminaron hasta la cafetería del hospital, ahí Kirk pidió una hamburguesa para Revan y otra para él. Después de comer, Revan y Kirk volvieron al cuarto, en su camino, Revan le platicaba la verdad a Kirk, de donde era, que era él, y por qué estaba en el espacio. Los días pasaron y Kirk y Revan se hicieron amigos, unos días después, Pike autorizó el alta de Revan y Kirk le ofreció un cuarto en su departamento, Revan aceptó.

Un día, Pike mando llamar a Revan y a Kirk…

"¿De qué crees que quiera hablar el Almirante?" Revan preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero tal vez te pueda meter a la Academia, amigo solo piénsalo, con toda tu experiencia, a lo mejor y solo estudias un par de meses, te gradúas y te dan el rango de capitán" Kirk respondió entusiasmado.

"¿Sabes? No me llama mucho la atención ser capitán, preferiría estudiar medicina, o ser ayudante en ingeniería o hasta segundo al mando después del timonel". Revan respondió mientras veía la bahía de San Francisco.

Kirk guardó silencio, una vez que llegaron, uno de los oficiales los mandó a la oficina de Pike…

"Buenos días, Almirante". Kirk dijo haciendo el saludo usual.

"Buenos días capitán, Revan". Pike respondió volteando a ver a Kirk y luego a Revan.

Revan observó al Almirante, un hombre en una edad madura, estaba sentado en una silla, Kirk le había contado a Revan sobre su primera misión y que el Almirante había sufrido una tortura horrible a manos de los romulanos, entonces, Revan habló "Buenos días, Almirante".

"El joven Kirk me dice que res experto en pilotear naves, y que también entiendes un gran número de lenguas alienígenas". Pike dijo mientras prestaba su atención a Revan.

"Así es señor." Revan respondió.

"Tal vez podríamos tener a alguien como tú, aquí hay vulcanos, humanos, diferentes especies de aliens, y siempre necesitamos ayuda, ¿qué dices?" Pike le preguntó a Revan, él cual inmediatamente respondió "Me gustaría señor."

Al siguiente día, Revan entró a la Academia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Han pasado varios meses desde que Revan entró a la Academia, ahora debe elegir en que división va a estar…

"Y, ¿ya sabes que división vas a tomar?" Preguntó Kirk mientras los dos desayunaban.

"Todavía no, estaba pensando ciencias, pero recordé que nunca entendí las ciencias muy bien." Respondió Revan mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

"Yo creo que debes tomar operaciones, y luego el área de ingeniería, te he visto arreglar cosas, y eres muy bueno, yo creo que deberías intentarlo." Kirk respondió.

Revan soltó una pequeña risa y luego dijo,"No lo sé, tal vez entre a la división de comando, he visto tu trabajo y además me gusta pilotear y dar ordenes así que probaré suerte en comando."

Kirk sonrió, luego de desayunar Revan se dirigió a la Academia y Kirk a la oficina de Pike, al llegar Pike le asignó a Kirk una misión de reconocimiento de un planeta clase M, saldrían dentro de dos meses.

En la tarde…

"¡Jim!, buenas noticias, entré a la división de comando, mañana mismo empiezo a estudiar lo que falta." Revan dijo emocionado.

"¡Eso es increíble, Rev! Ya me imagino tu rango y tu nombramiento ¨Capitán¨". Kirk respondió felicitando a su amigo.

"Gracias Jim, por cierto en la Academia conocí a Leonard McCoy, el me dijo que fueron compañeros en la Academia, y es actualmente el Médico en Jefe de la Enterprise." Revan respondió.

"A Huesos todavía no le queda la idea de que yo me convertí en capitán de la Enterprise gracias a que salvé a Christopher Pike." Kirk respondió con una sonrisa.

_**Fecha estelar 2259, Academia Estelar…**_

"Entonces te vas mañana." Revan preguntó mientras Kirk veía los datos del planeta al que iría.

"Así es, descuida volveré en unos días, y cuando vuelva podremos celebrar tu graduación." Kirk respondió.

"Es un trato." Revan respondió.

Unos días después…

**Planeta Nibiru, clase M…**

Una extraña figura sale corriendo de un templo Nibiruano, atrás de él lo vienen persiguiendo los nativos del planeta, después de correr unos metros, un animal se le aparece, asustado el hombre disfrazado aturde al animal…

"¡Demonios Jim, ese era nuestro transporte!" Un irritado McCoy grita mientras se quita la capucha de su disfraz.

"Genial." Kirk dijo una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. "Huesos corre."

Mientras Kirk y McCoy eran perseguidos por los nativos, en una pequeña nave cerca del volcán a punto de hacer erupción, Sulu, Uhura y Spock se están preparando para dejar caer un mecanismo de enfriamiento que dejará inerte al volcán, cuando Spock baja, las cenizas dañan aún más los motores de la nave, así como también cortando el cable que unía a Spock con la nave, haciendo que el cayera dentro del volcán, pero encima de una roca. Mientras tanto Kirk y McCoy, al no poder regresar a la nave por medio del transportador, se dirigieron a otra parte…

"Oye, Jim la playa es hacia allá." McCoy gritó señalando hacia donde estaba la playa.

"Si lo se, pero no vamos para allá." Kirk respondió, después de eso colgó un rollo que había robado del templo en un árbol.

"Esto no me gusta." McCoy dijo una vez que se dio cuenta hacia donde iban.

"Si ya lo sé." Kirk respondió.

Los dos siguieron corriendo y saltaron de un acantilado cayendo en el mar, con trajes espaciales debajo de su disfraz, Kirk y McCoy hicieron su camino hacia la Enterprise, la cuál estaba en el fondo del mar del planeta, una vez que el compartimiento eliminó el agua, Scott, el Jefe de ingeniería recibió a los dos reclamando que el agua salada corroería el techo de la Enterprise, en vez de hacerle caso a Scott, Kirk preguntó si Spock ya estaba abordo, Scott respondió que seguía en el volcán, una vez que llegaron al puente, Kirk preguntó como estaba Spock, Uhura respondió que su comunicador todavía servía aún con todo el calor del volcán. Una vez que hicieron contacto con Spock, el explicó que el mecanismo detonaría en 90 segundos, y explicó que dejaría inerte al volcán, al cuál McCoy respondió que también dejaría inerte a Spock, mientras la tripulación discutía como podrían rescatar a Spock, él respondió que si la nave era vista por los nativos, violarían la primera directriz…

"Intentamos salvarte Spock, ¡demonios!" McCoy respondió muy molesto.

"Spock, nadie conoce mejor las reglas que tú, pero tiene que haber una excepción." Kirk dijo mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

"No, cualquier acción violaría la primera directriz." Spock respondió.

"Spock, ¡estamos hablando de tu vida!" Kirk respondió al saber que su amigo moriría si no tomaban una decisión, pero al hablar Spock, su señal se perdió, a la cuál Kirk ordenó si podían recuperarla.

"Si Spock estuviera aquí y yo allá, ¿qué crees que haría él?" Preguntó Kirk.

"Te dejaría morir". Respondió McCoy muy frió.

Mientras, en el interior del volcán, Spock se preparaba para su muerte, en el bosque los nativos suplicaban por su vida, cuando escucharon un extraño ruido que venia del mar, cuando fueron a ver, la Enterprise estaba surgiendo del mar, los nativos se impresionaron y vieron como la nave se dirigía al volcán, una vez cerca del volcán, se transportó a Spock justo antes de que el mecanismo detonara. Una vez que transportaron a Spock, la nave se alejó del volcán.

Cuando Spock abrió los ojos se dio cuanta de que estaba en la sala transportadora de la nave, en ese momento Kirk y McCoy llegaron…

"Spock, ¿está bien?" Kirk preguntó feliz de ver a Spock.

"Capitán, dejó que vieran la nave." Spock respondió.

"Está bien" McCoy respondió con disgusto.

"¡Capitán!" Uhura llamó por el intercomunicador.

"¿Qué pasó teniente?" Kirk preguntó.

"¿El comandante Spock está bien?". Uhura preguntó con preucapación.

"Sí, sano y salvo." Kirk respondió.

"Por favor, infórmele que su mecanismo de enfriamiento detonó con éxito." Uhura respondió un tanto aliviada, pero a la vez molesta con Spock.

"¿Oyó eso? Salvó al planeta". Kirk dijo felicitando a Spock.

"Capitán, violó la primera directriz." Spock dijo un tanto disgustado.

"Oh, vamos Spock, ¿qué importa si nos vieron?" Kirk respondió sabiendo que había violado la primera directriz por salvar a Spock.

En la superficie del planeta, los nativos hacían una imagen del Enterprise en la tierra e inclinándose ante ella como una deidad, mientras en el espacio la nave entraba a warp para ir hacia la Tierra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**Londres, Fecha estelar 2259. 55…**_

Son las cinco de la mañana en Londres, un oficial de la Federación y su esposa se preparan para visitar a su hija en el Hospital Real de Niños, al llegar, el médico les informa que la enfermedad de su hija está empeorando, cuando llegan al cuarto, los padres lloran por que saben que su hija no se puede salvar, cuando el oficial sale a la terraza del hospital un extraño hombre le habla…

"Yo puedo salvarla."

"¿Qué?" pregunta el oficial.

"A tu hija, yo puedo salvarla." Responde el hombre.

"¿Quién es usted?" Pregunta el oficial viendo al hombre.

El hombre solo lo mira.

De vuelta en San Francisco, Kirk recibe una llamada del Almirante Pike, donde el y Spock son llamados a su oficina, Kirk va feliz…

"Siento que hoy es el día Spock." Kirk dijo.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera usted, Capitán." Spock respondió.

"Vamos Spock, sino ¿para qué Pike nos llamaría a su oficina?" Kirk preguntó entusiasmado. Spock estaba a punto de responder pero Kirk lo interrumpió "¡Una misión de cinco años Spock, espacio no explorado! ¡Piénsalo!". Kirk dijo muy entusiasmado.

"Capitán, ¿por qué cree que nos asignarán para esta misión?" Preguntó Spock inseguro.

"Olvida las formalidades Spock, nos dieron la nave más nueva de la Flota, es lógico." Kirk respondió.

Al llegar a la oficina, Pike preguntó sobre la misión y las diferencias entre el reporte de Kirk y el reporte de Spock, el cuál decía la verdad, al darse cuenta de que Spock había presentado un informe, Kirk le preguntó por que lo había hecho, Spock respondió que Kirk presentaría un informe diciendo la verdad, pero Kirk le dijo a Spock que tuvo que mentir por haberle salvado la vida, a lo cuál Spock respondió que estaba enormemente agradecido, después de una pequeña discusión entre Pike, Kirk y Spock, Pike le pidió a Spock que se fuera, cuando Spock salió, Kirk y Pike se quedaron solos…

"¿Sabes el dolor de cabeza que eres?"

"Ya lo creo señor."

"Entonces dime que salió mal y que lección aprendiste".

"Nunca confiar en un vulcano."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Mentiste en un informe. Tu crees que las reglas no te aplican por que estás en desacuerdo con ellas. Tus acciones harán que toda tu tripulación termine muerta."

"¿Sabe cuantos he perdido? Ni uno solo."

"Eso no importa. Tus acciones llegaron hasta el alto consejo, y al parecer tendrán una reunión a la cual no fui invitado. Me quitaron el mando de la Enterprise y te regresaron a la Academia."

Una vez que Pike dijo eso, Kirk se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, intentó disculparse pero Pike no lo dejó.

"Y sabes que es lo malo, que solo utilizas la suerte para justificar, que juegas a ser Dios. Tú no respetas la silla y ¿sabes por qué? Porque no estás listo para ella." Pike respondió muy molesto.

Mientras tanto en Londres, el hombre se extrajo una cantidad de sangre, luego la puso en una caja junto con un anillo, al cual se lo entrega al oficial Harewood, quién lo pone en uno de los contenedores de suero que tiene su hija, una vez que pone la sangre, el observa como los signos vitales de su hija se recuperan con eso, le da un beso en la frente y se dirige a los archivos del Memorial Kelvin, antes de entrar, Harewood ve al hombre parado en la acera de enfrente, una vez que baja a los archivos, se quitó el anillo y lo metió en un vaso de agua, este se disolvió e hizo explotar todo el edificio. De vuelta a San Francisco, Kirk está ahogando sus penas en un bar local, cuando ve a una mujer y se dispone a hablarle, Pike llega y se sienta en medio de los dos…

"¿Cómo me encontró?" Preguntó Kirk sorprendido.

"Te conozco mejor de lo que crees." Pike respondió. "La primera vez que nos conocimos fue en un lugar como este, te habían dado una paliza, ¿recuerdas?".

"No, no es cierto." Kirk respondió con ironía.

"¿No?, fue una paliza épica…tenías servilletas colgando de tu nariz." Pike respondió.

Kirk dio una pequeña risa y dijo "Sí, fue una buena pelea."

"Así es." Respondió Pike y luego hizo una pausa, entonces habló "Me la devolvieron, la Enterprise, me la devolvieron."

Kirk se sorprendió y dijo, "Felicidades, cuídese la espalda de su primer oficial."

Pike movió la cabeza y dijo: "Spock no va estar conmigo, fue trasferido, tu serás mi primer oficial."

Kirk se quedó sin palabras sobre la transferencia de Spock, y luego dijo: "¿Cómo los convenció?"

"Les dije que si alguien merecía una segunda oportunidad, ese era Jim Kirk." Pike respondió.

"No se que decir." Respondió Kirk.

"Eso es nuevo, descuida toda va estar bien hijo." Pike contestó.

En ese momento Pike recibió una llamada diciendo que necesitaban a capitanes y primeros oficiales en el salón de conferencias Daystorm, Pike le dijo a Kirk que se arreglara y lo viera allá. En su camino al salón de conferencias, Kirk se encontró a Spock, el cuál le dijo que estaba alegre de que su castigo no fuera tan severo, además Spock confiesa que debió haberle informado a Kirk sobre el informe, cuando llegan al salón de conferencias, el capitán de la USS Bradbury le dio la bienvenida a Spock, después de que el capitán se fue, Kirk le mencionó a Spock que lo extrañaría, claro Spock no supo como responder, lo cuál irritó a Kirk, unos minutos más tarde, el Almirante Marcus, cabeza de la Federación, abrió la conferencia…

"Muy bien, como todos saben, hace unas pocas horas, uno de nuestros archivos fue atacado, 42 personas murieron en el acto, hace una hora recibí un mensaje de un oficial que confesaba el crimen pero que fue accionado por este hombre, John Harrison, uno de nuestros mejores agentes. Por alguna extraña razón, Harrison le declaró la guerra a la Federación, ahora es nuestro deber hacer que el pague." Marcus explicó.

Kirk estuvo observando las fotos de la escena y se le hizo extraño que Harrison se fuera con una bolsa negra, este hallazgo se lo notificó a Pike, pero Pike le dijo que no era el momento, Marcus se dio cuenta y preguntó cuál era el problema, Kirk respondió que se le hacia extraño que Harrison atacara un archivo de dominio público, y dijo que esto tal vez era el comienzo de algo grande, Spock dijo que se le hacía raro que Harrison no tomara una nave con capacidad warp para salir del planeta, en ese momento una luz roja inundó el salón, Kirk se levantó de su asiento y dijo…

"¡Salgan todos YA!"

En ese momento, Harrison disparó a todos los oficiales que estaban en el salón de conferencias, unos cuantos pudieron esconderse, Kirk salió del salón y agarró un rifle phaser y empezó a dispárale a la nave donde Harrison se encontraba. Mientras tanto, Spock estaba revisando que oficiales seguían con vida cuando vio a Pike caer y ser herido de muerte, Spock lo llevó a un lugar seguro. Mientras Kirk agarró una manguera y la ató al rifle, aventándola al motor de la nave, mientras Kirk hacía eso, Spock hizo una fusión mental con Pike segundos antes de morir, al resultar el plan de Kirk la nave se averió, pero antes de caer, Kirk miró a Harrison, quién en ese momento se estaba transportando a otro lugar. Después Kirk se dirigió donde Spock tenía a Pike, al llegar y ver que no respiraba tomó su pulso y se dio cuenta de que había muerto, Kirk rompió en llanto al ver que su mentor había muerto.

En un planeta desconocido Harrison se materializó y se puso su capucha y se apartó del lugar.

Al día siguiente, en el departamento de Kirk…

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Revan.

"Mejor, gracias" Kirk respondió.

"¿Qué tanto conociste al Almirante Pike?" Revan preguntó.

"Lo suficiente, para verlo como mi padre. Mi padre murió el día que nací, salvó la vida de mi madre, la mía y la de otras 700 personas, Pike me ayudó a entrar en la academia y siempre estaré agradecido por eso." Kirk contestó con un tono de tristeza. "En fin, ¿qué tal te fue en la prueba del Kobayashi Maru?"

"No la pase, leí que fuiste el único cadete que la pasó, haciendo trampa." Revan contestó.

Kirk soltó una risita y dijo: "Si, dijeron que no creo en las situaciones sin salida, en fin, ¿Qué paso después?"

"El oficial a cargo, me llevó con Marcus unas horas antes del incidente y el me promovió a Teniente, dijo que si me seguía desempeñando, me subirían a Teniente Comandante en semanas y luego a Comandante." Revan contestó feliz.

"Felicidades Rev. ¿Sigues pensando en esa chica?" Kirk preguntó viendo a Revan perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Si, cada vez que medito, la siento tan cerca, pero cuando abro los ojos, se que ella está a millones de años luz de mí, la extraño." Revan respondió con tristeza.

"Descuida después de esto te ayudaré a regresar." Kirk respondió.

"Gracias Jim." Revan respondió.

En ese momento Kirk recibió una llamada.

"Kirk aquí." Dijo.

"Señor, el señor Scott, encontró algo entre los restos de la nave de Harrison." Spock informó a Kirk.

Kirk se sorprendió y salió hacia allá.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

"Scotty, ¿qué pasó?" Kirk preguntó cuando llegó al punto de encuentro.

"Capitán, rastre los movimientos de Harrison, está en el único lugar donde no podemos seguirlo." Scott respondió dándole a Kirk el mecanismo transwarp de teletransportación.

Después del descubrimiento, Spock y Kirk se dirigieron a los cuarteles generales de la Flota, donde Marcus tenía una reunión, al llegar…

"Señor, está en Kronos, el mundo natal Klingon." Kirk dijo mientras entraba en la oficina de Marcus.

"Déjenos solos." Marcus les comentó a los oficiales que estaban con él. "¿Está seguro?"

"Harrison se teletransportó a una provincia deshabitada." Spock respondió.

"Señor, me gustaría ir en persona por él." Kirk dijo sin temor de nada.

"Entrar en la zona del Imperio Klingon es muy peligroso Kirk, hemos tenido muchos problemas con ellos, y si me pregunta, estamos a punto de comenzar una guerra con ellos. Comandante, usted dijo que Harrison está en un lugar deshabitado." Marcus explicó.

"Así es señor." Spock respondió.

"¿Quieres ir por él?" Preguntó Marcus.

"Nada me gustaría más señor." Respondió Kirk.

"El ataque de Harrison no fue hacia unos archivos, fue hacia la sección 31, una instalación que se encargaba de tácticas y desarrollo de nuevas armas, hace poco desarrollaron estos torpedos de largo alcance, tu los usarás para matar a Harrison. Vas a ir a la zona neutral, te paras, localizas a Harrison, disparas, lo matas y sales de ahí antes de que los Klingons se den cuenta." Marcus le dijo a Kirk mostrando la imagen de un torpedo.

"Almirante necesito que mi mando de la Enterprise se restaurado."

"Concedido."

"También me gustaría que el señor Spock sea de nuevo mi primer oficial."

"Concedido."

Después de su reunión con Marcus, Kirk y Spock se dirigieron a hacia un transportador que los estaba esperando, pero antes de que Kirk subiera se encontró con McCoy el cuál le preguntó por qué no se había presentado para su examen médico después del tiroteo en la sala de conferencias. Kirk respondió que estaba bien, pero McCoy no le creyó, una vez a bordo del transportador…

"Capitán." Una voz dijo.

"¿Sí? ¡Revan! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Kirk preguntó al ver a Revan.

"Marcus me transfirió, cree que con mis habilidades te pueden ayudar, aquí están mis datos de transferencia." Revan respondió dándole una tableta a Kirk.

"Gracias teniente, por favor tome asiento." Kirk respondió.

Revan se sentó en la fila de atrás donde McCoy estaba, mientras tanto Kirk y Spock tenían una pequeña discusión sobre si era buena idea disparar los torpedos al mundo natal Klingon. Pero la discusión fue interrumpida por la doctora "Carol Wallace", quién le dijo al capitán que el Almirante Marcus la había transferido a la Enterprise, Spock se sorprendió y le preguntó a Kirk si había solicitado otro oficial científico, a lo cual Kirk respondió que no importaba ya que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, y además como era típico de Kirk, se dio cuenta de que la doctora era una joven mujer muy atractiva y no iba a perder una oportunidad para conocerla. Kirk le ofreció el asiento que estaba en medio de él y de Spock y la doctora se sentó, después de eso, el transportador despegó hacia la estación donde estaba el Enterprise…

"Es enorme" Revan dijo mientras veía la nave desde su asiento.

"Créeme chico, no la has visto por dentro." McCoy respondió.

Una vez a bordo, Kirk mando a Spock al puente debido a una pequeña discusión sobre los torpedos cuando Scott comentó que los torpedos podían dañar y desestabilizar el núcleo Warp, después de otra discusión, Scott renunció y le pidió a Kirk que no disparara los torpedos. En su camino al puente, Uhura le preguntó a Kirk como estaba después de la muerte de Pike y le dió su pésame, Kirk agradece y le dice que Scott renunció y que Spock lo cuestionaba sobre todo, Uhura le dice que no es culpa de Kirk, sino de Spock, Kirk se da cuenta de que Spock y Uhura han tenido problemas en su relación, pero antes de que puedan hablar más, llegan al puente, una vez ahí, Kirk promueve a Chekov Jefe de ingeniería y le ordena que se ponga una camisa roja, Chekov acepta, y su lugar es tomado por Revan, después de eso, la nave entra en Warp y se dirige a Kronos.

"Teniente, habrá un canal de comunicaciones hacia la nave." Kirk ordenó.

"Canal abierto, señor." Uhura respondió.

"Atención Enterprise, como saben Christopher Pike, ex capitán de esta nave y nuestro amigo, está muerto, el culpable por su muerte se esconde en Kronos, yo personalmente guiaré una pequeña expedición al planeta, y traeremos a Harrison para que pase por un juicio y sea condenado, vamos por ese infeliz." Kirk dijo.

"Estoy feliz que haya hecho lo correcto Capitán." Spock comentó al ver la decisión de Kirk.

"Usted, ¿feliz?" Kirk preguntó sorprendido al oír las palabras de Spock.

"Yo solo utilizaba sus expresiones humanas." Spock respondió.

"Claro." Kirk dijo con ironía.

Mientras tanto en Ingeniería, la doctora Wallace, estaba examinando los torpedos, en eso Spock se le apareció y le preguntó que hacia a bordo de la Enterprise, ella intentó responder pero Spock le dijo su verdadero apellido, Marcus, también le dijo que era del Almirante y todavía no entendía que hacia ahí, pero antes de que Carol respondiera, la nave salió de Warp, justo en la zona neutral, Kirk llamó a Chekov y preguntó que paso, Chekov respondió que hubo una falla y que necesitaba encontrarla y repararla. Kirk organizó la expedición, Uhura y Spock irían, pero alguien más se unió…

"También me gustaría ir, Capitán." Revan dijo mientras se acercaba a Kirk.

"¿Estás seguro?" Kirk le preguntó.

"Muy seguro señor." Revan respondió.

"Okay, prepárate." Kirk respondió.

"Kirk, ¿no pensarás bajar verdad? No se roba un banco cuando el coche tiene una llanta ponchada." McCoy le dijo a Kirk.

"Se que Ingeniería ya habrá resuelto los problemas cuando regresemos." Kirk respondió mientras llamaba por el intercomunicador a Ingeniería.

"Señor Sulu, usted esta al mando." Kirk le dijo a Sulu, el cuál reacciono muy sorprendido.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Kirk.

"Bien señor, lo que pasa es que nunca me había sentado en la silla del Capitán." Respondió Sulu.

"Lo hará bien." Kirk respondió.

"Jim, espera, lo acabas de sentar en una mesa de póquer sin cartas y le dijiste que blufeara. Ahora, Sulu es un buen hombre pero no es Capitán." McCoy le dijo a Kirk con preocupación.

"Por las dos próximas horas lo será, y basta de metáforas. Es una orden. Señor Sulu, que la nave carnoliana esté lista y envíe un mensaje a Harrison diciéndole que si no se comporta lo vamos a atacar con todo." Kirk ordenó.

Una vez en el hangar del Enterprise, Kirk le ordenó a dos oficiales de seguridad que se quitaran las camisas rojas y se pusieran ropa casual, así los Klingons no los relacionarían con la Federación. Después de que la nave salió y se dirigió a Kronos, Spock informó que había detectado una forma de vida, quién posiblemente era Harrison.

"Señor Sulu, creo que lo encontramos, haga que se tome en serio la amenaza."

"Atención, John Harrison. Este es el Capitán Hikaru Sulu de la USS Enterprise, un equipo de oficiales bien entrenados se dirige hacia su locación, si no se rinde inmediatamente, voy a lanzar varios torpedos de largo alcance que ya están fijados hacia su posición. Tiene dos minutos para confirmar su rendición, si se rehúsa, no terminará bien para usted. Si me pone a prueba perderá."

"Señor Sulu, recuérdeme nunca hacerlo enojar."

Mientras tanto, en la nave, Spock daba las estadísticas sobre su oportunidad de supervivencia en caso de que los Klingons los atraparan. Uhura seguía molesta con Spock y se inició una pequeña discusión entre ellos, pero al final Spock se disculpó. La tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que una nave de patrullaje Klingon se les apareció, después de una persecución y de que los Klingons ordenaran que aterrizaran, Kirk tuvo que dejar que Uhura hablara con los Klingons.

Al salir de la nave un escuadrón Klingon ya esperaba…

"Vengo a ayudarles. Con respeto, hay un criminal escondido en estas ruinas, ha matado a muchos de los nuestros." Uhura dijo hablando en Klingon.

"¿Por qué me importaría un humano que mata humanos?" Preguntó el comandante Klingon.

"Porque le importa el honor, y este hombre no lo tiene." Uhura respondió.

Pero el Klingon decidió matar a Uhura, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, varios disparos golpearon a los Klingons, en ese momento los oficiales de la Enterprise salieron y empezaron a disparar hacia los Klingons, Revan utilizó sus poderes Jedi sin que nadie lo viera, pero en un momento uno de los Klingon lo golpeo y Revan cayó al suelo, el Klingon aprovecho y le empezó a pegar a Revan, pero fue salvado por los disparos de Kirk, después de ayudar a Revan, Kirk también fue golpeado por varios Klingons hasta que Harrison les disparó. El pequeño grupo se reunió y vio como Harrison terminaba con los Klingons, después de eso Harrison preguntó cuantos torpedos eran, a lo cuál Spock respondió que eran 72. Harrison se rindió.

"En nombre de Christopher Pike, mi amigo acepto tu rendición." Kirk dijo mientras caminaba hacia Harrison. Una vez que lo tuvo cara a cara, Kirk le empezó a pegar, pero no le hizo ni un rasguño a Harrison.

De regreso a la Enterprise, los oficiales de seguridad llevan a Harrison a una celda, Kirk le ordena a Uhura que le envíe un mensaje a la Flota diciendo que ya habían capturado a Harrison. Una vez en el área de detención, McCoy tomó una muestra de sangre de Harrison, y Harrison preguntó por que todavía no se habían movido, y él responde que tal vez tienen un problema con el núcleo Warp. Spock le dice a Kirk que lo mejor era dejar de hablar con el prisionero, pero Kirk le dice a Spock que lo deje solo con Harrison. Una vez que Spock se va…

"Déjame decirte qué es lo que pasa. Tú eres un criminal, te vi matar a hombres y mujeres inocentes, me autorizaron matarte. Y la única razón por la que sigues vivo es por que yo lo permito, así que **¡CIERRA LA BOCA!**"

"Capitán, ¿va a pegarme una y otra y otra vez hasta que su brazo se debilite? Yo creo que lo quiere, así que dígame ¿por qué me permitió vivir?"

"Para llevarte ante la justicia."

"No, yo creo que es más que eso. 23-17-46-11. Coordenadas cercanas a la Tierra, si quiere saber por qué hice lo que hice eche un vistazo, abra un torpedo."

"Dame una razón por la cuál te deba escuchar."

"Le puedo dar 72. Y están a bordo de su nave, y siempre lo han estado."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_**San Francisco…**_

En un bar local Scott y Keenser están bebiendo…

"Y sabes que es lo que más me molesta, las mejoras que le hice, y así… estoy fuera de la nave todo por hacer lo correcto. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste? Solo te me quedaste viendo como una ostra." Dijo Scott muy molesto debido a su despido de la nave. En eso recibió una llamada.

"Vaya, pero si es el Capitán James Tiberio Cabello Perfecto. ¿Oíste? lo llamé Cabello Perfecto, ¡ha!"

"Scott ¿Dónde estás?"

"¿Dónde estás tú?"

"¿Estás ebrio?"

"Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre es mi asunto Jimmy."

"Como sea, necesito que vayas a estas coordenadas 23-17-46-11. ¿Tienes las coordenadas?"

"Claro que las tengo, ¿crees que no puedo recordar cuatro número? Haha, hombre de poca fe, ¿me repites el tercero?"

"46, no se que vas a encontrar pero siento que lo vas a averiguar, y respecto a los torpedos, tenías razón".

"Voy a aceptar esa disculpa y voy a considerar esa disculpa."

"Tu fuiste el que renunció."

"Tu me obligaste."

"Scott, Scott ¡Aargh!"

"No le voy a hacer ningún favor. No. ¡Ay ya tu ganas!"

De vuelta a la nave…

"¿Estás demente? Mató a Pike, casi te mata ¿y ahora crees que es buena abrir un torpedo por qué el te lo pidió?" McCoy le preguntó a Kirk.

"Derrotó solo a un escuadrón Klingon y quiero saber por qué se rindió tan fácil." Kirk respondió.

"Hágale caso, doctor, tal vez Jim tiene razón." Revan dijo un poco adolorido, en la pelea, Revan se fracturó la mano, más varios golpes, un moretón en el ojo y unas cuantas heridas cerca de la nariz y los labios que estaban empezando a cicatrizar.

"¿Qué haces aquí chico?" Preguntó McCoy.

"Tomando mi puesto, si usted me deja Capitán." Revan respondió.

"Adelante, Teniente." Kirk respondió.

Revan volvió a su puesto, mientras tanto, la tripulación pensaba como abrir un torpedo sin la ayuda de Scott, en eso, Spock mencionó a la hija del Almirante Marcus que estaba muy interesada en los torpedos, Kirk se quedó confundido debido a este descubrimiento, en camino a un planetoide, Carol se disculpó con el Capitán por haber escondido su identidad y el motivo para estar abordo. Una vez en el planetoide, Carol y McCoy intentaron abrir un torpedo, pero el torpedo se activó y empezó la cuenta regresiva pero varios segundos antes de la detonación, la doctora desarmó el torpedo, revelando en su interior un hombre dentro de un crio tubo.

_**Coordenadas , Júpiter…**_

Scott estaba cerca, cuando vio a una pequeña flota que entraba a la estación espacial una vez adentro, Scott vio algo que lo perturbó…

"No es cierto." Fueron las palabras que Scott pudo pronunciar.

Mientras tanto,

"¿Por qué hay un hombre en ese torpedo?"

"Hay hombres y mujeres dentro de todos los torpedos Capitán, yo los puse ahí."

"¿Quién eres?"

"Un vestigio de tiempos pasados. Genéticamente alterado para liderar a otros a la paz en un mundo de guerra, pero fuimos condenados como criminales, forzados al exilio. Por siglos dormimos… esperando que al despertar, las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero debido a la destrucción de Vulcano, su Flota empezó a buscar agresivamente cuadrantes distantes de la galaxia, mi nave fue encontrada a la deriva, yo solo fui revivido."

"Busqué a John Harrison, hasta hace un año, el no existía."

"John Harrison fue una ficción creada en el momento que desperté por el Almirante Marcus para ayudarlo en su causa, una pantalla de humo para esconder mi verdadera identidad. Mi nombre es…Khan."

"¿Por qué un Almirante de la Flota le pediría ayuda a un hombre congelado del pasado?"

"Porque yo soy mejor".

"¿En qué?"

"En todo, Alexander Marcus necesitaba responder a una amenaza incivilizada en un tiempo civilizado y es por eso que necesitaba una mente guerrera, mi mente para diseñar armas y naves de guerra."

"¿Está sugiriendo que el Almirante violo cada regulación que el prometió seguir simplemente por que quería explotar su intelecto?"

"Lo que él quería explotar era mi salvajismo, el intelecto solo es inútil en una pelea Señor Spock, usted, usted no puede romper una regla, ¿cómo espera romper un hueso? Marcus me usó para diseñar armas para ayudarlo en su visión de una Flota militarizada, los envió a ustedes a usar esas armas, a disparar mis torpedos en un planeta desprevenido, e intencionalmente averió su nave en espacio enemigo, dejando un inevitable resultado, los Klingons vendrían buscando a quien quiera que fuera responsable y ustedes no tendrían oportunidad de escapar, Marcus… por fin tendría la guerra de la que siempre habló, la guerra que el tanto deseaba."

"No, no. Yo te vi disparar a cuarto lleno de oficiales desarmados, los mataste a sangre fría."

"**¡Marcus se llevó a mi tripulación!"**

"**¡Tú eres un homicida!"**

"Usó a mis amigos para controlarme. Intenté contrabandearlos escondiéndolos en las mismas armas que yo había diseñado, pero fui descubierto, no tuve otra opción, tuve que escapar solo, y cuando lo hice tuve cada razón para sospechar que Marcus había matado a todos y cada una de las personas a las que yo más quería. Así que respondí igual. Mi tripulación es mi familia Kirk, ¿Habrá algo que usted no haga por su familia?"

"Señor, hay una nave en Warp que se dirige hacia nosotros."

"¿Klingons?"

"¿En Warp? No, Kirk, ambos sabemos quién es"

"No lo creo señor, no viene de Kronos."

"Teniente, transfiera a Khan a la bahía médica y ponga seis guardias a custodiarlo."

"Sí, Capitán."

Spock y Kirk se apresuraron a llegar al puente…

"Capitán en el puente."

"Tiempo estimado de llegada de la nave."

"Tres segundos, señor."

"Escudos."

"Sí señor."

En cuanto se subieron los escudos de la Enterprise, una nave llegó, medía el doble de la Enterprise y era más grande, dentro de la Enterprise…

"Señor, nos saludan." Uhura le dijo a Kirk.

"En pantalla teniente." Kirk respondió.

Cuando el canal se abrió, Kirk se dio cuenta que era el Almirante Marcus, Kirk saludó a Marcus y le comentó que habían tenido problemas con el núcleo Warp y que el prisionero había revelado su identidad, Marcus se sorprendió y le dijo a Kirk que Khan intentaba manipularlo, además agrego que él tenía la culpa de que Khan hubiera matado a personas inocentes, incluyendo a Pike, debido a que Marcus había despertado a Khan. Marcus le pidió a Kirk que le diera a Khan para que el terminara lo que había empezado, Kirk le respondió que pasaría con la tripulación de Khan, pero Marcus estaba más enfocado en Khan, Kirk le dijo que se lo daría, una vez terminada la conversación, Kirk ordenó no bajar los escudos y que se trazara curso a la Tierra y le preguntó a Chekov si podían entrar en Warp, Chekov respondió que si pero que él no lo recomendaba, aun así, Kirk dio la orden de entrar a Warp y salieron de allí, mientras tanto, en la bahía médica, McCoy estaba alegre de que la nave estuviera en movimiento mientras examinaba a Khan, Khan respondió que no estaban seguros en Warp. Carol corrió al puente y le dijo a Kirk muy pronto la nave de Marcus los alcanzaría, Kirk le dijo que era imposible, pero Carol respondió que la nave tenía una capacidad de Warp más rápida. En ese momento, Sulu le informó a Kirk que tenía una lectura que no entendía, y por atrás de la Enterprise, venía la _USS Vengeance_, la cuál empezó a disparar, sacando de Warp a la Enterprise, Carol le pidió a Kirk que la dejara hablar con su padre, una vez que Carol le dijo a su papá que si iba a destruir la Enterprise, lo tendría que hacer con ella abordo, Marcus le dijo que no y la teletransportó a la _Vengeance, _después de eso, Marcus acusó a Kirk y su tripulación de traición, Kirk le respondió que él solo había tomado las decisiones y le pidió a Marcus que perdonara a la tripulación, pero Marcus le responde que no iba a perdonar a la tripulación y ordena que disparen. Kirk se disculpa con su tripulación por no poderlos salvar, pero antes de que se disparen las phasers, el sistema de la _Vengeance _es reiniciado por Scott quién está abordo, llama al Capitán y le pide que lo transporten al Enterprise, Kirk está aliviado y agradecido, pero le dice a Scott que no tienen capacidad de teletransportación, en ese momento Kirk hace la decisión de aliarse con Khan y se dirige a la bahía médica, en el camino Spock le dice que está en desacuerdo, pero Kirk le responde que él es el único tiene la capacidad de hacer buenas decisiones en esta situación y le pide que vaya al puente, al llegar Kirk le pregunta a Khan que sabe de la nave, Khan responde que es dos veces más grande y tres veces más rápida, Kirk le dice que ayudará a Khan a mantener a salvo a su tripulación si coopera, pero Khan le responde a Kirk que ni siquiera él puede asegurar la seguridad de su tripulación, pero aún así acepta. _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

En su camino a una exclusa Kirk habló con Scott, y le informó que pensaba ir a la _Vengeance_, Scott preguntó cómo, y Kirk le respondió que iba a utilizar trajes con propulsión para ir de una nave a la otra, Khan informó que había una compuerta en uno de los hangares y que por ahí iban a entrar, en ese momento, el señor Sulu estaba moviendo la Enterprise para que quedaran las compuertas frente a frente, mientras tanto, Scott le informó que era muy pequeña la compuerta, Kirk dijo que no importaba que no era su primera vez.

"Si, tuve que lanzarme a una… no importa, fue hace mucho." Kirk le comentó a Khan quien se lo vio con curiosidad.

"Scott ¿ya está lista la compuerta?" Kirk preguntó.

"No es tan sencillo, deme dos minutos, loco desgraciado." Scott respondió un poco molesto.

"¿Estás listo?" Kirk le preguntó a Khan mientras esperaban la señal de Scott.

"¿Y usted?" Respondió Khan mientras activaba la brújula digital del traje.

"Okay, Okay. Ya está." Scott respondió una vez que pudo acceder al panel de la compuerta.

"Bien, muy bien Señor Spock, estamos listos." Kirk le informó a Spock.

"Inicie la secuencia de lanzamiento señor Sulu." Spock le ordenó a Sulu.

"Sí, señor." Sulu respondió.

Spock programó la compuerta y en cuanto empezó la cuenta regresiva, Kirk y Khan activaron las brújulas digitales de los trajes.

"Secuencia de lanzamiento en 3…2…1" Spock dijo, en ese momento la compuerta se abrió sacando a Khan y Kirk de la Enterprise para hacer su camino hacia la _Vengeance._

"Señor, Kirk está en rumbo de colisión." Un oficial le informó a Spock.

"Capitán, hay escombros justo adelante." Spock le dijo a Kirk.

"Entendido." Kirk respondió y se movió para evitar la colisión.

"¡Wow! Jim, estás fuera de rumbo." McCoy le informó a Kirk mientras monitoreaba su curso en el puente de la Enterprise.

"Ya sé, ya sé, puedo verlo." Kirk respondió mientras esquivaba varios escombros.

Mientras tanto, Scott se estaba asegurando para cuando se abriera la exclusa, pero uno de los oficiales le apuntó la phaser en la cabeza y le preguntó que hacía allí, Scott respondió que le estaba dando mantenimiento a los paneles de la compuerta.

"Utilice su brújula, Capitán, debe corregir su rumbo a 37.43 grados." Sulu comentó.

"Lo tengo, trabajo en mi regreso." Kirk respondió. "Scotty, ¿vas a estar listo con la puerta verdad?" preguntó. "Scotty ¿Dónde estás?"

"Capitán, parece que no lo oye, trataré de recuperar su señal." Uhura le dijo a Kirk.

En eso, una parte de los escombros golpea el casco de Kirk. "¡Rayos!"

"Capitán, ¿qué pasa?" Spock preguntó.

"Mi casco fue golpeado, Uhura dime que ya recuperó al Señor Scott." Kirk respondió.

"Todavía no, estoy intentando recuperar la señal, su comunicador está funcionando, no sé por qué no responde." Uhura respondió mientras trabaja en recuperar la señal de Scott.

Mientras tanto en la _Vengeance, _el oficial le preguntaba a Scott que tenía en la mano, pero Scott le preguntó si era de seguridad privada y que de hecho parecía de seguridad privada.

"Colisión inminente detectada." Sulu informó.

"Khan, utilice acciones evasivas, hay escombros adelante." Spock le informó a Khan.

"Los veo." Khan dijo y esquivó varios escombros, pero se pegó con uno u y su señal se perdió.

"Señor Sulu, ¿perdimos a Khan?" Spock preguntó.

"No lo sé, Comandante, estoy teniendo problemas para rastrearlo entre todos los escombros." Sulu respondió mientras buscaba a Khan.

"¿Y Khan?" Kirk preguntó cuando se volteó y vio que Khan no estaba.

"Estamos buscándolo ahora mismo." Spock contestó.

"Capitán, necesita ajustar su destino hacia el objetivo, 18.3 por 73 grados." Sulu le informó al Capitán.

Kirk hizo los cambios necesarios, mientras esquivaba escombros, pero antes de llegar a la otra nave, su casco se empezó a quebrar más y perdió la brújula.

"Spock, mi pantalla está muerta, vuelo a ciegas." Kirk comentó, en ese momento todos los que se encontraban en el puente se angustiaron.

"Capitán, sin su pantalla, llegar al objetivo es matemáticamente imposible." Spock le informó a Kirk.

"Spock, cuando regrese hablaremos de su trato personal." Dijo Kirk.

"Comandante, no lo va a lograr." Sulu informó a Spock, en ese momento la señal de Khan regresó.

"Mi pantalla todavía sirve, lo veo Kirk, estoy a unos metros a la una en punto, muévase unos grados y sígame." Khan le dijo a Kirk. Kirk se movió y se puso al lado de Khan.

"Scotty nos estamos acercando, necesitamos que abras la puerta, ¡Scotty! ¿Me escuchas?" Kirk le dijo a través del comunicador a Scott mientras se acercaban más y más a la nave.

"Señor Scott, si nos oye, abra la puerta en 10…9..." Spock dijo.

"¡Scotty!" Kirk gritó

"Esa persona está contando, ¿por qué?" preguntó el o0ficial de seguridad.

"Oyes cosas amigo." Scott respondió mientras se sujetaba más fuerte a la manguera que tenía en la mano.

"Scott, ¿Dónde estás?" Kirk preguntó.

"…7…6…" Spock contaba.

"1800 metros, 1600 metros." Contaba el androide a bordo de la Enterprise.

"¡Scotty! ¿Dónde estás?" Kirk preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"…3…2…" Spock contaba.

"Perdóneme por esto." Scott le dijo al oficial.

"Señor Scott, abra la puerta." Spock dijo.

"¡Abre la puerta!" Kirk gritó.

"Señor Scott ahora". Spock ordenó.

Scott abrió la compuerta y el oficial salió disparado, mientras Kirk y Khan entraban a la nave, después de que Scott cerró la compuerta, Kirk y Khan rodaron por el suelo hasta parar cerca de Scott…

"Bienvenidos a bordo." Scott le dijo a Kirk y a Khan mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Es bueno verte, Scotty." Kirk respondió.

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Scotty al ver al compañero de Kirk.

"Khan, Scotty, Scotty, Khan." Kirk respondió mientras se levantaba.

"Hola." Dijo Scott.

"Ya saben que estamos aquí." Khan dijo mientras se levantaba.

Una vez que Kirk y Khan se quitaron los trajes espaciales, armaron las phasers que traían.

"Están en aturdir"

"Las de ellos no."

"Bueno, pues que no te den un tiro."

Scott vio con preocupación a Kirk y siguieron a Khan, mientras tanto, en la Enterprise, Spock le pidió a Uhura que establecieran contacto con Nuevo Vulcano. Mientras, en su camino al puente, Khan le mencionó a Kirk que el sabía un camino para llegar al puente pasando por Ingeniería, Scott preguntó por qué, a lo cuál, Khan respondió que los turbo ascensores eran rastreables y Marcus los tendría encerrados, además añadió que la tripulación de Marcus no podía usar sus armas en Ingeniería sin desestabilizar el núcleo Warp. Scott le preguntó a Kirk de donde había sacado a Khan, a lo cual, Kirk respondió que era una larga historia. Khan les mencionó que la nave no tría mucha tripulación, y si era necesario, solo podría traer uno, en ese momento fuero atacados por varios oficiales de seguridad. Kirk y Scotty pelearon con ellos, mientras tanto Khan se adelantaba.

En la Enterprise…

"Comandante, tengo la transmisión que me pidió." Uhura le informó a Spock.

"En la pantalla, por favor." Spock respondió.

Cuando se activó la pantalla, Spock Prime apareció…

"Señor Spock."

"Señor Spock."

Mientras tanto, en el puente de la _Vengeance_, Carol era llevada a su padre, cuando lo vio, le dio una cachetada y le dijo que se avergonzaba de ser su hija, en eso un oficial le informó a Marcus que una compuerta se había abierto en el hangar 13, a lo cuál Marcus respondió que era Khan.

"Seré breve, en sus viajes, ¿Alguna vez se enfrentaron con un hombre llamado Khan?"

"Como sabes, hice una promesa de nunca darte información que pudiera potencialmente alterar tu destino. Tu destino es tuyo, y solo tuyo. Habiendo dicho eso, Khan Noonien Singhn, es el adversario más peligroso que la Enterprise haya enfrentado, es brillante, despiadado y no dudará en matar a cada uno de ustedes."

"¿Lo vencieron?"

"A un alto costo, sí."

"¿Cómo?"

En la _Vengeance_, Kirk y Scott buscaban a Khan, Khan apareció y les dijo que lo siguieran, Kirk le pidió a Scott que cuando llegarán al puente le disparara a Khan, ya que él creía que ellos estaban ayudando a Khan. En la Enterprise, Spock le pidió a Uhura que reuniera a todo el equipo médico en Ingeniería y le pidió a McCoy que trabajara en los torpedos para armar los torpedos, McCoy le respondió que él no era técnico de torpedos, Spock dijo que por eso necesitaba que McCoy prestara atención.

Una vez que Kirk, Scott y Khan legaron al puente empezaron a disparar a los oficiales dejando solo a Marcus y a Carol, Scott le disparó a Khan quien cayó.

"Almirante Marcus, está bajo arresto." Kirk dijo apuntando a Marcus.

"¿No lo vas a hacer, o sí?" Marcus preguntó.

"Señor, salga de la silla."

"Mejor piensa en lo que hiciste en Kronos, Kirk, hiciste una incursión en un planeta enemigo, mataste a una patrulla Klingon… Y aunque que fuiste sin dejar rastro, ¡la guerra ya viene! ¡¿Y quién nos va a comandar?! **¡¿TÚ?!** Si yo no estoy a cargo todo nuestro estilo de vida, se perderá, así que si me quieres fuera de la nave, tendrás que matarme." Marcus le respondió a Kirk.

"No voy a matarlo señor, pero si puedo aturdirlo y sacarlo a rastras de la silla, pero prefiero no hacerlo enfrente de su hija. ¿Estás bien?" Kirk le preguntó a Carol.

"Sí Capitán." Carol respondió.

Pero en ese momento, Khan se despertó, le pegó a Scotty y le pegó a Kirk, después de derrotar a Kirk y romperle la pierna a Carol, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Marcus, lo agarró y le dijo…

"¡Usted, usted debió dejarme dormido!" Mientras aplastaba el cráneo de Marcus, lo destrozó y lo único que se oyó en el puente fue el gritó de Carol, aterrada al ver la muerte de su padre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

"Señor Sulu, ¿Dónde esta el Capitán?" Spock preguntó.

"No lo sé, señor, nuestros sensores están dañados." Sulu respondió.

En eso, recibieron una transmisión, donde Khan estaba amenazando a Kirk.

"Haré esto muy simple para usted." Khan le dijo a Spock.

"¡Capitán!" Spock dijo.

"Mi tripulación, por la suya señor Spock." Khan respondió.

"Usted nos traicionó." Spock comentó.

"Ay, si que es inteligente señor Spock." Khan respondió con ironía.

"¡Spock, no…ahh!" Kirk dijo, pero fue golpeado por Khan.

"Señor Spock, deme a mi tripulación." Khan le pidió a Spock

"¿Y qué va hacer cuando la tenga?" Spock preguntó

"Continuar con nuestra misión antes de que fuéramos exiliados." Khan respondió.

"Por lo que tengo entendido, es el exterminio de la especies que les parezcan inferiores." Spock respondió.

"¿Quiere que se lo pruebe señor Spock? ¿Ó me dará lo que pido?" Khan preguntó.

"No tenemos capacidad de trasportación." Spock respondió.

"Por suerte, las mía están en perfecto estado, baje los escudos." Khan le dijo a Spock.

"Si lo hago, no tengo garantía de que usted destruirá la Enterprise." Spock respondió.

"Bueno, entonces juguemos esto lógicamente, primero mataré a su Capitán para demostrar mi palabra, si usted no accede entonces no me dejará otra opción que matarlo a usted y a toda su tripulación." Khan respondió.

"Si usted hace eso, también matará a su tripulación." Spock contestó.

"Su tripulación necesita oxigeno para vivir, la mía no. Apuntaré las armas a su sistema de soporte vital localizado atrás de la góndola de popa. Y cuando cada una de las personas abordo de la nave se haya sofocado, caminaré sobre sus fríos cadáveres para recuperar a mi tripulación. Ahora… ¿quiere que empiece?" Khan explicó.

"Baje los escudos." Spock le ordenó a Sulu.

"Una sabia decisión, señor Spock." Khan contestó después de eso golpeó a Kirk.

"Veo que los 72 torpedos siguen en su lugar, si no son los míos Comandante, lo voy a saber." Khan dijo mientras checaba los escáneres de la nave.

"Los vulcanos no mienten, los torpedos son suyos." Spock contestó.

Khan teletransportó los torpedos a su nave.

"Gracias señor Spock." Khan respondió.

"He cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora cumpla la suya." Spock dijo.

"Bueno Kirk, parece que lo tengo que regresar, pero como sabe, ninguna nave debe hundirse sin su Capitán." Khan habló mientras transportaba a Kirk, Scott y Carol de vuelta a la Enterprise, donde aparecieron en una de las celdas.

"¡Sácanos de aquí!" Scott le ordenó a uno de los guardias.

"Señor, nos apunta con las phasers." Sulu le dijo a Spock cuando las alarmas sonaron. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la _Vengeance_ disparó las phaser hacia la Enterprise.

"Escudo al 6%" Sulu informó.

"Los torpedos, ¿Cuánto tiempo Teniente?" Spock preguntó.

"Doce segundos, señor." El oficial respondió.

"Tripulación de la Enterprise, prepárese para una detonación próxima inminente." Spock dijo a través del intercomunicador.

"¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué detonación?" Scotty preguntó alarmado.

"Los torpedos, armó los malditos torpedos." Kirk respondió mientras él y Scott llevaban a Carol a la enfermería.

Los torpedos detonaron en toda la _Vengeance_, Khan gritó porque creyó que su tripulación había muerto.

"Señor cayeron sus armas, no estuvo mal, Comandante." Sulu le dijo a Spock.

"Gracias, Teniente." Spock contestó.

"¡Huesos!" Kirk gritó llegando a la enfermería.

"¡Enfermera!" McCoy gritó. Una enfermera y Uhura llevaron a Carol a otra sala.

"Es bueno verte Jim." McCoy respondió.

"Me alegra verlo, Capitán." Revan contestó.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Rev?" Preguntó Kirk.

"Me ayudó a reprogramar los torpedos." McCoy contestó.

"Además, el doctor no me va a dejar ir hasta que me recupere." Revan respondió.

"Creí que estabas mejor. Ayudaste a Spock a armar los torpedos." Kirk le dijo a McCoy, después de hablar con Revan.

"Claro que sí." McCoy respondió.

"Mató a la tripulación de Khan." Kirk dijo creyendo lo que había hecho Spock.

"Spock es frió, pero no tanto. Yo tengo a la tripulación de Khan, 72 paletas humanas, sanas y salvas en sus crió tubos." McCoy respondió enseñando todos los crió tubos.

Pero en ese momento, los motores de la Enterprise fallaron, al igual que los demás sistemas, Spock ordenó que se usara la energía auxiliar, pero también estaba fallando, la Enterprise fue atraída hacia la Tierra debido a la gravedad, Spock preguntó si se podían detener, pero Sulu contestó que no podía hacer nada. La nave continuó cayendo hacia la Tierra. En Ingeniería, Chekov, ordenó evacuar el área, mientras en la enfermería, McCoy ordenó el cierre de emergencia. Spock dio la orden de evacuación, pero los oficiales del puente decidieron quedarse con él.

"¡Un día, un maldito día me ausenté de la nave!" Scott gritaba molesto, mientras la Enterprise se ladeaba, Kirk y Scott se sostuvieron de los barandales mientras la nave iba verticalmente, después de que la nave se estabilizó unos segundos, Kirk y Scott se dirigieron hacia Ingeniería, pero la nave volvió a ladearse, forzándolos a correr por las paredes de la nave. Una vez que llegaron a la sección de las máquinas, la nave volvió a ladearse, haciendo que Kirk y Scotty se sostuvieran de los barandales, pero un tanque cayó, causando que Kirk y Scotty quedaran al borde a punto de caer, pero fueron salvados por Chekov. Después de eso se acordó que debían restaurar la energía de la nave. Chekov se dirigió a desbloquear un sistema para que la energía pudiera ser restaurada, mientras tanto Kirk y Scott se dirigieron al núcleo Warp.

"Núcleo desalineado, núcleo desalineado." La computadora repetía.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Los estabilizadores están desalineados, no podremos redirigir la energía. La nave está muerta, señor." Scotty dijo viendo los escáneres de las pantallas.

"No, no lo está." Kirk dijo, después de eso corrió hacia la puerta del núcleo Warp.

"Espera Jim, si entramos ahí, moriremos, ¿me oíste? La radiación nos va a matar. Podrías ponerme atención. ¿Qué rayos haces?" Scotty explicó muy alarmado.

"Abre la puerta." Kirk ordenó.

"No, esa puerta está para evitar que la radiación nos mate, si entramos, nos va a matar antes de llegar arriba." Scotty respondió apartando a Kirk de los controles de la puerta.

"Tu no vas a subir." Kirk dijo, después de eso golpeó a Scotty y lo sentó en una silla, poniéndole el cinturón, después de eso, Kirk entró al núcleo Warp.

Kirk hizo su camino hacia los estabilizadores, mientras más se adentraba, más empezaba a sentir la radiación.

"¡Si no recuperamos la energía y subimos los escudos, nos incineraremos en la reentrada!" Sulu informó a Spock.

Mientras tanto, Kirk empezaba a llegar a los estabilizadores, cuando los alcanzó, empezó a empujar uno para que se alinearan, lo empujó varias veces, hasta que por fin se alinearon, un rayo de energía golpeó a Kirk y lo tiró de los estabilizadores.

"Señor, la energía regresó." Sulu le informó al señor Spock.

"Propulsores a toda potencia Teniente." Spock ordenó. Se activaron los propulsores y se esperó para que la nave se estabilizara, la nave desapareció cuando pasó por un grupo de nubes, pero resurgió gracias a los propulsores.

"Escudos activados." Dijo un oficial.

"Energía estable". Dijo otro.

"Altitud estabilizándose." Sulu comentó.

"Es un milagro." Comentó una oficial.

"No, no existen semejantes cosas." Spock respondió cuando recibió una llamada.

"Ingeniería a puente, señor Spock." La voz de Scott salió por el intercomunicador.

"Señor Scott." Spock respondió.

"Señor, es mejor que baje, y rápido." Scott le dijo a Spock.

Spock salió corriendo a Ingeniería, cuando llegó Scott solo movió su cabeza en tristeza, cuando Spock se acercó al núcleo Warp vio a Kirk ahí dentro.

"Ábrala." Spock ordenó.

"El proceso de descontaminación no está completado, inundará todo el compartimiento, la puerta está cerrada señor." Scott informó.

Spock se arrodilló y tocó levemente en el vidrio, Kirk cerró la puerta y notó a Spock.

"¿Cómo está nuestra a nave?"

"Fuera de peligro."

"Bien."

"Salvó a la tripulación."

"Usó lo que Khan quería en su contra, fue un excelente plan."

"Es lo que usted habría hecho."

"Y usted, habría hecho esto, es lógico Spock."

"Tengo miedo Spock, ayúdeme a no temer, ¿Cómo escoge no sentir?"

"No sé, y ahora mismo no puedo."

"Quiero decirle por qué no lo deje morir, por qué regresé por usted."

"Porque usted es mi amigo." Por primera vez, Spock soltó una lágrima al ver que su amigo se moría. Kirk con sus fuerzas levantó su mano y la apoyó en la puerta, Spock hizo lo mismo haciendo el saludo vulcano, el cuál Kirk también hizo. Después de que Kirk sonrió y vio a Spock y murió debido al envenenamiento de radiación.

Spock se puso triste pero a la vez enojado, lo único que soltó fue un grito:

"KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN."

En eso la _Vengeance_ cayó unos metros atrás de la Enterprise.

"¡Eso estuvo cerca!" Sulu comentó viendo pasar a la _Vengeance._

En la _Vengeance…_

"Traza rumbo a los cuarteles generales de la Flota Estelar." Khan le ordenó a la computadora.

"Motores fallando, no creo que sea posible llegar a nuestro destino, confirmar orden." La computadora respondió.

"Confirmada." Khan respondió.

En San Francisco, todos voltearon hacia el cielo y vieron como la _Vengeance_ se dirigía a tierra, después de que destruyó Alcatraz, se estrello en el mar y siguió derribando edificios hasta que se detuvo.

Notas de autor: Estas escenas en la película son mis favoritas, sobre todo si escuchan estos track del soundtrack "Warp Core Values" y "Buying the Space Farm".


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

En la Enterprise….

"Busquen signos de vida en la nave." Spock le dijo a los oficiales muy molesto.

"Señor, no creo que nadie haya sobrevivido al choque." Sulu respondió.

"Él sí." Spock contestó molesto.

En la Vengeance, Khan había sobrevivido, se paró y saltó hacia el suelo, deslizándose por el disco de la nave.

"Wow, saltó como 20 metros." Sulu comentó al ver lo que hizo Khan.

"¿Lo podemos teletransportar?" Spock preguntó.

"No, señor. Pero es posible teletransportalo a usted." Chekov respondió.

"Ve por él." Uhura le dijo a Spock.

Spock se dirigió a la teletransportadora, cuando dieron las coordenadas, Spock se teletransportó a tierra. Mientras tanto, Khan aprovechó la confusión y agarró un abrigo para pasar desapercibido, pero en ese momento, Spock ya estaba en tierra, y al ver a Khan, empezó a perseguirlo por San Francisco. En la Enterprise, McCoy descubrió el cuerpo de Kirk y vio que su amigo había muerto, McCoy se fue a sentar a su silla, mientras Carol, Revan y los oficiales que estaban ahí veían a Kirk.

En eso, el tribble que estaba muerto, y al cuál McCoy había inyectado la sangre de Khan volvió a la vida, McCoy lo vio y gritó: "¡Tráiganme un crió tubo!"

En tierra, Spock seguía persiguiendo a Khan, el cuál saltó a una nave que estaba despegando, Spock saltó a la nave y al subir, Khan lo golpeó en la mano haciendo que Spock soltara la phaser que traía. Khan subió a Spock y empezó a pegarle, Spock se defendía, intentó hacerle la técnica vulcana para dejarlo inconsciente pero no funcionó.

Mientras tanto, en el Enterprise…

"Espero que Jim todavía conserve sus funciones cerebrales. Saca a este del crió tubo y mantelo en coma inducido, vamos a meter a Kirk ahí." McCoy dijo.

"¿Cuánta sangre de Khan tenemos?" Carol preguntó.

"Nada." McCoy contestó. "Enterprise a Spock. ¿Spock?" McCoy llamó por el intercomunicador a Spock.

Pero Spock estaba siendo golpeado por Khan, quién le agarró la cabeza y empezó a presionarla, en ese momento, Spock decidió hacer una fusión mental con Khan, Khan se soltó de la fusión mental y golpeó a Spock dejándolo sobre el techo de la nave. Khan se dirigió a la orilla y saltó, Spock se levantó al ver que Khan había saltado, pero el cayó encima de otra nave, Spock saltó y cayo en la misma nave, pero él cayó mal y rodo hasta la orilla donde se sujetó y subió, pero cuando subió, Khan lo pateó y empezó a pegarle otra vez. En la Enterprise, metían a Kirk en el crió tubo…

"Active secuencia criogénica." McCoy le ordenó a Carol.

Carol activó la secuencia y el tubo donde estaba Kirk se congeló.

"McCoy a Puente. No puedo localizar a Spock, necesito a Khan vivo, ¡así que regresen a ese mal nacido a bordo ahora mismo! Creo que podemos salvar a Kirk." McCoy informó por el intercomunicador.

"¿Podemos transportarlos a la nave?" Sulu preguntó.

"Se siguen moviendo, no los puedo fijar." Chekov respondió.

"¿Puedes teletransportar a alguien?" Uhura preguntó.

Spock seguía siendo golpeado por Khan, quien lo volvió a agarrar de la cabeza y empezó a ejercer presión de nuevo para matarlo. Pero en ese momento, Uhura apareció y empezó a dispararle a Khan para aturdirlo, pero no daba efecto, en eso Spock se levantó y arrancó una parte de la nave, agarró a Khan y le pegó con esa parte, luego le fracturó el brazo, lo levantó y lo azotó en el techo de la nave y empezó a golpearlo.

"Spock, Spock, Spock detente, él es nuestra única esperanza para salvar a Kirk." Uhura le dijo a Spock para que no matará a Khan a golpes, y al escuchar que Kirk se podría salvar, Spock reaccionó y le soltó un uppercut a Khan, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un varón."

"Que se llame Jim, como tu padre."

"Tu padre fue Capitán de la nave por 12 minutos, salvó 800 vidas. Te reto a hacerlo mejor."

Después de oír esas voces en su cabeza, Jim despertó en un cuarto de hospital.

"Hay, no seas tan melodramático, solo estuviste muerto un rato. La transfusión fue lo más difícil, estuviste inconsciente dos semanas." McCoy le dijo a Kirk mientras lo examinaba.

"¿Transfusión?" Preguntó Kirk.

"Tus células estaban muy irradiadas, no tuve opción." McCoy respondió.

"Khan." Kirk dijo en voz baja.

"Después de que lo capturamos sinteticé un suero de su súper sangre. Dime, ¿te sientes homicida, enfermo de poder, déspota?" McCoy le preguntó a Kirk.

"No más de lo usual. ¿Cómo lo atraparon?" Kirk preguntó.

"Yo no fui." McCoy respondió.

Spock estaba en el cuarto y se acercó a la cama de Kirk.

"Me salvó la vida." Kirk respondió.

"Para que sepas, Uhura y yo tuvimos algo que ver." McCoy comentó metiéndose en la conversación, pero Kirk no le hizo caso.

"Usted salvó la mía Capitán, y la vida…" Spock comentó pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kirk lo interrumpió.

"Spock…solo…gracias." Kirk dijo.

"No hay de que, Jim." Spock respondió.

En eso, Revan entró en el cuarto para ver como seguía Kirk.

"Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos Jim." Revan dijo con una sonrisa en su cara al ver a Kirk despierto.

"Es bueno verte. ¿Cómo sigues?" Le preguntó a Revan.

"Mejor. La mano me duele de vez en cuando, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar." Revan respondió con una pequeña risa.

"Me alegro." Kirk respondió. "¿Cómo está la nave?" preguntó.

"La están reparando, Capitán, el señor Scott está a cargo de las reparaciones y las supervisa." Spock respondió.

"Bien." Kirk respondió. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó cuando observó que Revan le entregaba algo en la mano.

"Las llaves de tu departamento. Conseguí uno, no muy lejos de la Academia, y no muy lejos de los cuarteles generales." Revan le comentó a Kirk.

"Gracias." Kirk respondió.

Mientras Kirk, Spock, McCoy y Revan hablaban sobre lo que pasaría después, una joven mujer que era acompañada por dos oficiales a un cuarto del hospital alcanzó a ver a Revan y algo le dijo que ese hombre le era muy familiar.

"Necesito buscar a un hombre." Dijo la joven mujer.

"No se preocupe señorita, ahora mismo lo buscamos. ¿Cómo se llama?" El oficial preguntó.

"Revan." Contestó la mujer.

"Muy bien, veamos. ¿Será él?" Dijo el oficial enseñándole una tableta con la foto y la información de Revan.

"Sí." Contestó la mujer.

El oficial salió del cuarto y le pidió al otro oficial que trajera al Teniente Revan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El oficial se dirigió al cuarto de Kirk, al entrar le dijo a Revan que una mujer lo estaba buscando. Revan se quedó confundido, sabía que solo lo conocían los estudiantes de la Academia, los almirantes de la Flota y toda la tripulación de la Enterprise. Revan se fue con el oficial y este lo dirigió a una habitación unos pisos arriba, al llegar Revan vio por la ventana de la puerta y se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba ahí adentro.

"¿Bastila?" Revan preguntó cuando la vio.

"¿Revan? ¿Eres realmente tú?" Bastila respondió al ver a Revan.

"Si, soy yo." Revan contestó acercándose a ella.

Bastila también se acercó a él, cuando los dos estuvieron cerca, ella miró a los ojos de él y sabía que era Revan.

"Sabía que eras tu, nadie tiene ese color ámbar en los ojos como tú." Respondió abrazando a Revan.

"Te extrañé mucho." Revan contestó abrazándola.

"También yo. Tu cara, ¿qué te pasó?" Bastila le preguntó a Revan examinando lo poco que quedaba del moretón en el ojo.

Revan soltó una pequeña risa y dijo: "Sí, es lo que pasa cuando dejas que un Klingon te golpeé por atrás y te vuelva a pegar un par de veces."

"¿Qué es un Klingon?" Bastila preguntó confundida.

"Es una especie que es más fuerte que un humano y que no toma prisioneros." Revan contestó haciendo una pequeña explicación.

"¡Wow! ¿Dónde estamos?" Ella preguntó.

"En un planeta llamado la Tierra, muy, muy lejos de casa, sin mencionar que estamos en otra galaxia." Contestó.

Bastila se quedó sin palabras, se sentó en la cama y levantó su mirada Revan, quién estaba en su uniforme de la Federación.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo el tiempo que llevas aquí?" Preguntó.

"Me metí a una Academia, donde estudié en la sección de Comando y me gradué como Teniente. Después de eso fui a mi primera misión. Todo lo he hecho, por qué no quería pasar mi tiempo en una habitación confinado, mientras reparaban mi nave." Respondió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?" Bastila preguntó.

"Medio año." Revan respondió.

¿Qué has hecho en ese medio año?" Bastila preguntó.

"Estudiar en la Academia y asistir a mi primera misión. No creas, he querido regresar pero la nave sigue en reparación. Hubo este atentado a la Federación y todo se detuvo para ayudar a la Federación." Revan contestó

"Me hiciste falta." Bastila dijo.

"Tú también." Revan contestó agarrando su mano.

Los dos estaban a punto de besarse cuando un de los oficiales entró…

"Teniente." El oficial dijo.

Los dos se separaron y Revan soltó un suspiro de decepción y contestó: "¿Qué paso oficial?"

"El Almirante Williams lo quiere ver." El oficial contestó.

"En seguida voy." Revan contestó. "Ahora vuelvo." Le dijo a Bastila y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió hacia la oficina del Almirante.

Al llegar a la oficina…

"¿Quería verme Almirante?" Revan preguntó entrando a la oficina.

"Sí, pase Teniente." El Almirante Williams le dijo a Revan. "Leí los informes del Almirante Marcus y también los del Capitán Kirk. Se dice que tiene habilidades que muchos otros no tienen y por esa razón el Almirante Pike lo convenció de unirse a la Federación. ¿No es así?"

"Así es señor." Revan respondió.

"Lo que pasó en los últimos días, fue una locura. Pero aún así nos estamos recuperando. Y gracias a tu participación en la misión por detener a John Harrison, estoy considerando subirte de rango." El Almirante le dijo a Revan.

Revan se sorprendió y respondió: "¿En serio? Eso sería un verdadero honor Almirante, lo digo en serio."

"Me alegra, mañana harás una prueba para ver como respondes cuando surge una situación donde ni el Capitán ni el Comandante están abordo." El Almirante Williams respondió.

"¿Cómo la prueba Kobayashi Maru, señor?" Revan preguntó.

"La Kobayashi Maru se diseñó para ver como reaccionan los cadetes ante las situaciones de muerte, aquí no importa si no completas la misión, lo que se evalúa es como reaccionas ante una situación donde hay que proteger a la tripulación. Esta prueba que harás, evaluará tus acciones cuando se presenta una situación donde ni el Capitán ni el Comandante te pueden ayudar debido a que están ausentes." El Almirante explicó.

"Ya veo. ¿A qué hora sería la prueba Almirante?" Revan preguntó.

"Al mediodía Teniente, espero que esté listo." El Almirante respondió.

"Así será señor." Revan contestó.

"Bien, se puede retirar." El Almirante dijo.

Revan se retiró de la oficina del Almirante y regresó al hospital a contarle a Kirk sobre la prueba, Kirk lo felicitó y le dijo que lo iría a ver, Revan le dio a Kirk las gracias y regresó al cuarto de Bastila a contarle que lo iban a promover a Teniente Comandante, ella lo felicitó y le preguntó cuando sería la prueba, él le contesto que sería al día siguiente y que hablaría con el Almirante para que la dejaran salir. Ella sonrió y por fin los dos se besaron.

A la mañana siguiente…

"Buenos días Teniente." Uno de los oficiales saludó a Revan.

"Buenos días, oficial." Revan contestó.

"El Almirante Williams me pidió que le diera esto." El oficial contestó y le dio una tableta.

"Gracias, ¿qué es?" Revan preguntó.

"La orden que solicitó para dar de alta a la señorita Shan, Teniente." El oficial contestó.

"Ohh, claro." Revan contestó y firmó la orden y le regresó la tableta al oficial.

"Gracias Teniente, la escoltaremos a la prueba en dos horas." El Oficial dijo.

Revan asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a la Academia para prepararse. Al llegar a la Academia, se dirigió hacia los casilleros, ahí se cambió en su atuendo de entrenamiento y se dirigió hacia el escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba.

"Revan, hola." Kirk saludó a Revan cuando lo vio.

"Hola Jim, ¿cómo estás?" Revan preguntó.

"Mejor, ya me dieron de alta, pero Huesos sigue checándome para ver si el suero con la sangre de Khan no me hace daño." Kirk respondió.

Revan soltó una pequeña risa y se preparó para su prueba, dos horas después ya estaba listo…

"Todos los participantes en la prueba 'Comando' favor de reportarse al cuarto de simulación de la USS Trainer." Un oficial avisó a los cadetes.

"¿Estás listo amigo?" Kirk preguntó.

"Listo." Revan respondió.

La prueba inició, afuera del cuarto de simulación Kirk, Spock y McCoy estaban observando la prueba, del otro lado del simulador, dos oficiales llegaron escoltando a Bastila para que viera la prueba.

En el simulador la prueba estaba comenzando…

"Capitán estamos en la orbita de Argelius." Revan le informó a un cadete que se hacía pasar por el Capitán.

"Gracias Teniente. Bajaremos el Comandante Sanders, un grupo de oficiales de seguridad y yo. Teniente, usted se queda a cargo." El cadete le dijo a Revan.

"Si, señor." Revan contestó.

"Cuando hayamos resuelto la situación en el planeta, me comunicaré con usted para que le avise a la Federación sobre nuestros avances. Si surge alguna situación, no dude en tomar acción al respecto." El cadete explicó.

"Sí Capitán." Revan respondió.

"Yo no soy el Capitán, es usted, por el momento." El cadete le dijo.

El cadete se dirigió a la puerta y salió del simulador. Revan se sentó en la silla del Capitán.

"Puente a Transportadora, que un grupo de oficiales esté listo, el Capitán va para allá. " Revan dijo a través del inter comunicador. "Teniente, que el canal para que el Capitán se comunique esté listo."

"Señor estoy recibiendo la lectura de otra nave en el sector." Un cadete le informó a Revan.

"¿Sabemos que clase de nave es?" Revan preguntó.

"Una nave de guerra Klingon, señor." El cadete informó.

"Escudos." Revan ordenó.

"Sí señor." El cadete contestó y subió los escudos.

"Señor nos apunta con sus phasers." El cadete le informó a Revan.

"Fije las phasers, Teniente. Teniente envíe un mensaje al Capitán diciéndole que no lo podremos transportar debido a un ataque Klingon." Revan ordenó.

"Teniente dispare las phasers ahora." Revan ordenó.

"Sí señor." El cadete contestó y disparó las phasers hacia la nave Klingon. Mientras tanto afuera…

"El chico sabe como comandar una nave." McCoy comentó.

"Fue de los mejores en su clase." Kirk respondió.

En la simulación…

"Estado de la otra nave." Revan comentó.

"Escudos al 70%, señor." Uno de los cadetes informó, en eso la nave atacó a la USS Trainer.

"Escudos." Revan dijo.

"Al 56%." Un cadete informó.

"Teniente que se preparen los torpedos de fotones." Revan ordenó.

El cadete contestó y Revan dio la orden para que fueran disparados los torpedos de fotones. Después de dos disparos la nave Klingon se destruyó.

"Reporte de daños." Revan dijo.

"Las cubiertas médicas reportan varios heridos y dos bajas señor. Ingeniería reporta estables los motores y la transportadora." El Teniente de comunicaciones informó a Revan.

"Gracias Teniente, envíe un mensaje al Capitán informándole que ya lo podemos transportar." Revan ordenó. Después de eso la prueba terminó.

Revan salió y se encontró con sus amigos, lo felicitaron por un gran desempeño en la prueba, Bastila se acercó a felicitarlo y Revan le presentó a Kirk, Spock y McCoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Al día siguiente, Revan fue llamado a la oficina del Almirante Williams, al llegar el Almirante felicitó a Revan por su desempeño en la prueba y por su nuevo puesto como Teniente Comandante, Revan agradeció al Almirante y se dirigió al departamento de Kirk para darle las noticias.

"Felicidades Rev, eres oficialmente el tercero con mayor rango en la Enterprise." Kirk contestó felicitando a Revan.

"Gracias." Revan respondió.

"¿Y, ya se lo dijiste a tu chica?" Kirk preguntó sentándose en el sillón de su sala.

Revan suspiró y dijo: "No, todavía no, además no quiero despertarla llegando al departamento, ayer tuvo un día…difícil."

"¿Tuvo un día difícil o tuvieron?" Kirk preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Tal vez. En fin, le contaré más tarde lo de mi ascenso y lo de la misión de cinco años." Revan respondió intentando ocultar sus acciones de la noche pasada.

"Hehe. Bueno, yo creo que debemos celebrar tu nuevo puesto. Llamaré a McCoy, Scott y Spock para ir a un bar para festejar…" Kirk respondió pero Revan lo interrumpió.

"Alto, alto." Revan dijo levantando su mano y haciendo la señal de paro. "¿Spock, en un bar? ¿Es en serio?" Revan preguntó asombrado.

"Spock será un vulcano, pero tiene herencia humana, por lo que debe probar las diversiones de la Tierra." Kirk respondió.

"Okay." Revan respondió, en eso Revan pensó en Bastila y que haría ella mientras él estaba celebrando. Kirk se dio cuenta y dijo:

"No te preocupes por tu chica, hablaré con Carol y le pediré que ella y Uhura la lleven a conocer la ciudad."

"Gracias Jim." Revan contestó.

Kirk asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Revan, después que acordaran que se verían a las siete de la noche. Revan salió del departamento y se fue hacia uno de los hangares de la Federación, después de firmar el registro, entró en el hangar donde Scott estaba supervisando la reparación del Halcón del Ébano.

"Scotty, hola." Revan dijo cuando vio a Scott.

"Hola Revan. ¿Qué haces por aquí?" Scott preguntó.

"Vine a ver al Halcón." Revan respondió.

"Ahh, que bueno, quería enseñarte esto, ven." Scott respondió y guió a Revan a bordo de la nave.

"¡Wow!" Revan exclamó al ver el interior del Halcón remodelado.

"Increíble, ¿no?" Scott preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara. "Tu pediste que no se le cambiara el diseño, y no lo hicimos, sin embargo, el interior era necesario remodelarlo o por lo menos darle otro aspecto."

"Así es, ¿qué mejoras le hiciste?" Revan preguntó todavía asombrado.

"Bueno, para empezar la garaje de la nave necesitaba mejor condición si se quería guardar otro vehículo más pequeño, así que, lo que hice fue agregar una mesa de herramientas más grande, después puse varias pantallas para que, cuando estés arreglando algo como una moto o algún vehículo que exista en tu galaxia te sea más fácil." Scott explicó mientras él y Revan estaban en el garaje de la nave. Revan se quedó sin palabras al ver el garaje y siguió a Scott.

"Las habitaciones también fueron remodeladas, las camas están bien, lo que hicimos fue agregar un escritorio tal como los camarotes de la Enterprise, también agregamos iluminación sobre las camas, en el caso que quieras leer algún expediente o información."

"Ahora, vamos a la sección principal de la nave, aquí rediseñamos las acomodaciones, para que la tripulación vaya más cómoda. Literalmente fue lo único que cambiamos, en la bahía médica implementamos las pantallas como las que hay en el hospital y gracias a las ideas del Doctor McCoy, agregamos más instrumentos médicos para cuando sean necesarios."

Revan y Scott siguieron caminando por la nave, pasaron cerca de los motores y Revan vio que estaban cubiertos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en los motores?"

"Estamos haciéndole mejoras a los motores, noté que tenías un motor de hipervelocidad, lo que provoca que viajes más rápido que la luz, casi igual que la velocidad Warp, lo que estamos haciendo es quitar el sistema de hipersalto y agregando un núcleo Warp, también estamos modificando las armas de la nave, serán phasers y las podrás disparar desde la cabina."

"Genial."

Scott sonrió y guió a Revan hasta la salida del hangar, cuando se despidieron, Revan le dijo a Scott que lo vería en la noche, él dijo que así sería y Revan regresó a su departamento. Al llegar, notó que Bastila ya se había despertado y estaba desayunando, se sentó a la mesa y los dos hablaron sobre los planes que tenían esa noche. Revan le comentó que Carol y Uhura se habían ofrecido para mostrarle San Francisco, ella asintió con la cabeza y le preguntó a Revan que había pasado con T3-M4 y con HK-47, él respondió que estaban siendo programados con los sistemas operativos de la Federación.

En la noche, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scott y Revan llegaron a un bar local, después de que se sentaron en una mesa, Scott y Revan empezaron a hablar sobre las diferencias entre las naves de la Federación y de la República. Mientras tanto Kirk, Spock y McCoy discutían sobre los vulcanos y los humanos…

"Así que aceptó venir Señor Spock." McCoy dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así es Doctor, aunque las bebidas alcohólicas no tienen mucho efecto en los vulcanos, quería ver como es el ambiente de entretenimiento de los humanos." Spock respondió.

"Bueno, esperemos que no se nos pasen las copas." McCoy dijo y todos menos Spock rieron.

"Esa es una de las muchas desventajas de la sangre humana, si puedo decirlo, Doctor." Spock respondió serio.

"Oh, claro, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió eso Señor Spock?" McCoy contestó. "Además no todos tenemos ese líquido verde que recorre sus venas al cuál llama sangre."

"Debo recordarle Doctor, que mi sangre contiene cobre y la suya hierro, lo cuál ciertas cosas no tienen mucho efecto en mí." Spock respondió.

"Cierto, ¿cómo se me olvidó eso Señor Spock? También se me olvidó que su corazón está donde se encuentra nuestro hígado." McCoy dijo con tono sarcástico.

"Yo agradezco que mi anatomía interna sea así, Doctor. Nuestro líder filosófico tenía razón sobre nuestros antepasados, se parecían mucho a los humanos respecto al uso de las emociones, por eso decidió suprimirlas y que todo se decidiera con lógica." Spock respondió.

"Demonios Spock, soy médico no filósofo." McCoy respondió.

Kirk, Revan y Scott se aguantaban la risa de ver como McCoy y Spock discutían. Después de brindar por Revan, todos regresaron a sus departamentos.

N/A: Las peleas entre McCoy y Spock son mis favoritas. También modifique el Halcón del Ébano para que se adapte mejor al ambiente de la Vía Láctea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Ir audazmente a donde nadie ha ido jamás.**

**Hola a todos, este es el último capítulo de mi primer crossover, gracias por leerlo.**

Los meses fueron pasando, Revan y Bastila discutían sobre sus planes para regresar a la República, ambos acordaron que se quedarían siete años en caso de que la Enterprise fuera escogida para la misión de cinco años, además, así se casarían sin que la Orden se opusiera, un día Revan recibió un llamado del Kirk, él cuál le dijo que se premiaría a toda la tripulación de la Enterprise por haber descubierto una conspiración. El día de la ceremonia…

"Hoy estamos reunidos, para darle un reconocimiento a estos jóvenes oficiales que enfrentaron una conspiración que se planeaba debajo de nuestros ojos." El Almirante Williams abrió con estas palabras la ceremonia.

En la primera fila de la sala de asambleas, estaban sentados los oficiales más sobresalientes de la Enterprise, utilizando su distintivo uniforme gris.

"Queremos agradecerle al Capitán Kirk y a su tripulación por haber detenido al criminal John Harrison, también conocido como Khan. Y también por habernos abierto los ojos, perdimos de vista que esta Federación no se encarga de hacer guerra en contra de otros planetas, sino de explorar nuevas formas de vida y civilizaciones." El Almirante dijo tomando parte del lema de la Federación.

"Estos son los oficiales que enfrentaron el peligro; Alférez, Pavel Andreievich Chekov; Teniente Timonel, Hikaru Sulu; Teniente en Comunicaciones, Nyota Uhura; Teniente en Ciencias, Carol Marcus; Teniente Comandante en Puente, Revan; Teniente Comandante y Jefe Ingeniero, Montgomery Scott; Teniente Comandante y Jefe Médico, Leonard H. McCoy; Comandante Spock y Capitán James T. Kirk, todos ellos serán reconocidos con la medalla del honor, el mayor honor que cualquier oficial puede recibir." Cuando el Almirante terminó su discurso, la sala se llenó de aplausos y felicitaciones ante los oficiales que estaban de pie en medio de la sala.

Casi un año después de que Khan y su tripulación fueran guardados bajo máxima seguridad, se hizo un homenaje para rebautizar a la Enterprise, Kirk fue quién habló:

"Siempre habrá quienes quieran hacernos daño, para detenerlos, despertamos el mismo mal en nuestro interior. Nuestra primera acción es buscar venganza cuando nos arrebatan a los que amamos. Pero no somos así. Nos reunimos hoy aquí para rebautizar a la USS Enterprise y para honrar a todos los que perdieron la vida hace casi un año. Cuando Christopher Pike me dio su nave, recité el juramento del Capitán, palabras que no aprecié en ese momento, ahora las veo como un llamado para nosotros para recordar, quienes fuimos antes, quienes debemos ser…de nuevo."

"Y estas palabras: **Espacio, la frontera final. Estos son los viajes de la nave interestelar Enterprise. Su misión por los próximos cinco años; explorar nuevos mundos, buscar nuevas formas de vida y nuevas civilizaciones. Atreverse a ir ha donde nadie ha ido jamás." **

"Capitán en el puente." Chekov anunció.

"Cuesta dejarla cuando ya la probaste, ¿no es así Señor Sulu?" Kirk preguntó.

"Es fácil acostumbrarse a ser Capitán, la silla es suya señor." Sulu contestó.

"Señor Scott, ¿Cómo esta el núcleo?" Kirk preguntó por el comunicador.

"Ronroneando como gatito, Capitán, y esta listo para un largo viaje." Scott respondió.

"Excelente." Kirk respondió. "Vamos Huesos, ¡será divertido!".

"Cinco años en el espacio, que Dios me ampare." McCoy respondió disgustado.

"Doctora Marcus, me alegro que sea parte de la familia." Kirk le dijo a Carol.

"Es bueno tener una familia." Carol respondió.

"Revan, me alegra que tú y tu chica formen parte de esto." Kirk dijo.

"Estamos alegres de formar parte de una gran misión." Revan respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Spock."

"Capitán."

"¿A dónde deberíamos ir?"

"Como una misión de esta duración nunca se ha realizado, confió en su buen juicio, Capitán."

"Señor Sulu, sáquenos de aquí."

"Sí Capitán."

En ese momento, la Enterprise entró en Warp y empezó su misión de cinco años en espacio no explorado.

Cinco años después, la Enterprise regresó a casa. Revan y Bastila se casaron, en su boda solo estuvieron parte de la tripulación de la Enterprise y amigos que hicieron en la Academia, así como el Almirante Williams. Dos años después, ahora con una hija de dos años, la pareja regresó a la República, donde se alejaron de la Orden para vivir como una familia normal. Aún así, encontraron la forma de pasar a la Vía Láctea, también los dos mantuvieron sus puestos y afiliación con la Federación, siguieron en contacto con toda la tripulación del Enterprise.

**FIN.**

N/A: Gracias a todos por leer mi primer fanón crossover, estoy trabajando en otro que se enfoca a KOTOR, además será el primero en inglés. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
